Possessed Damsels
by LightBlueStar
Summary: Mikuo and Rin got possessed by a demon-like creature, because of their pure hearts. Their master order them to find more pure hearts to get bigger population of it's kind. Mikuo sense that Len has a pure heart, they kidnapped Len to possess his heart. Miku witnessed the scene. What will the others react?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_It was a beautiful day in Trentis Kingdom. A kingdom known for their peace and happy citizens._ _The sun shone directly, made the Kingdom looks beautiful from afar and near._ _Beside known for their peace and happiness, they've lots of Royals that rule that Kingdom._

_There's Princess Meiko, the brunette who's known for her wild personality. But as a princess she keep trying to shut her mouth even though usually failed, because she can't stand silence. She usually hangout with Princess Luka making dresses for Prince Len to wear._

_And there's Prince Kaito, who's known as the Ice Cream lover. This Handome but Pathetic bluenette boy always babbling about getting Ice Cream for Royal Dinners everytime they held one._

_There's Princess Miku & Prince Mikuo the tealette siblings, they're famous for their faces; Beautiful & Handsome. Mikuo is 2 years older than Miku and they surprisingly have the same personality; Kind, Loyal, Loving, Caring, Wise, etc. Ah, and Miku is secretly have a crush on her own brother, Mikuo._

_There's also Princess Rin & Prince Len, the blonde twins. Well they are different from the tealettes, they have opposite personalities. Rin, is wild and always wanna have some fun around here. Rin had a crush on Miku's brother, Mikuo. While her younger twin Len, is quiet sometimes and is in love with Mikuo's sister. And famous for being called 'Shota' because of his pretty face. He usually got forced to wear girly costumes by Meiko and Luka._

_And again there's Princess Luka, who's known for her sweet heart and beautiful smile. But behind all that, she's somewhat 'evil' torward the adorable Prince Len. (Atleast is Len who said she is evil)._

_Last but not least. The royal maid Gumi and the royal butler Gakupo, they both are really observant torwards the Prince and Princesses. They usually considered as the Royal Families theirselves. And they're really grateful for that._

_For now let's get into the story._

* * *

**"Oammphh~" **Len yawned. He blink and rub his eyes repeatedly.

He suddenly narrowed his eyes from the attack of sunlight to his eyes. He heard footsteps and someone opening the curtains that causes the 'attack'.

**"Good Morning Prince Len!" **the royal butler, Gakupo said.

**"Hey! The light is hurting my eyes!" **yelled Len.

**"I'm terribly sorry my prince, but it's already 12 pm!" **Gakupo yelled back.

**"Whaa? Did I really woke up that late?!" **Len said pretending to care.

**"Apparently yes my prince. Now-now take a bath!" **Gakupo said strictly.

**"Moaann~ Doo I haveee tooo?" **Len said lazily getting back to sleep.

**"You want me to bathe you again?" **Gakupo said with a really creepy-pervert-pedophile voice of his.

**"W-WHHAAT! NO!" **Len quickly jumped off his bed and ran to his bathroom.

**"That's what I thought." **Gakupo leaves the room.

**-After Len done taking a bath and wore some clothes later-**

***Yawnn* **Len was still a bit sleepy as he stretches his arms. Until he saw teal twintails flying infront of him.

He knew directly it was Miku his beloved crush. **"****_Miku.." _**he thought.

He walks closer to see what she was doing. She was laying her head on the balcony looking at someone or something below. She was daydreaming too.

Len blushed as he saw her.

**"Oh Mikuo…" **she said.

Len flinched at her sentence.

He went closer and closer until he saw thatshe was looking at her brother Mikuo, playing tag with Len's twin sister, Rin at the Royal Garden. She's probably jealous of them.

Len was upset that his crush crushing on someone else. So he shrugged off.

Miku was back to reality until she heard footsteps behind her to find Len was walking away. **"Oh Len, I didn't see you" **Miku said smiling.

Len turned around to see the smiling tealette, he blushed slightly. **"Ohh, um.. Hi Miku" **he said still blushing but try best to hide it from her.

Miku giggled **"I bet you woke up late again huh?"**.

**"Uhm yeahh, how did you know?"** Len replied embarrassed.

**"Uhm maybe because you woke up late nowadays.." **it was true though, but Len has his own reason.

**"I-i suppose that's true" **Len replied getting more embarrassed.

Miku giggled slightly. **_"Mannn she's so cute when she laugh…im dying.."_** Len thought.

**"No need to be embarrassed, its quiet normal isn't it?"** Miku said smiling.

**"I thin-"**Len was about to reply until Luka bumped into him **"Omf!"**his position was not appropriate he was facing into Luka's chest and then he looked at Luka.

**"I-I'm sorry!"**. Luka giggles slightly, **"So, Mr. Shota is getting pervert huh?"**.

Len blushed hard **"N-no it's not that! Don't take it that way!"**Len yelled.

Luka just dragged him along with her leaving Miku alone standing there in confusion.

**"MIKU HELP!"**Len yelled.

**"SHUT UP LEN!"** Luka yelled back.

And Miku was just standing there giggling at the two.

Luka dragged Len to a room where there's lots of mannequins with dresses. Len wasn't enjoying this. And then he saw Meiko sewing a dress and it's almost done.

**"Oh, Hi Luka and...Len"**Meiko smirked evily when she said the 'Len' part.

Creepy…

Len gulped, he knows where this is going and he doesn't like it.

**"Hi Mei-chan~ Is the costume done? I already got our little cute adorable model right here"**Luka pinched Len's cheek.

**"Almost done~~!"**

Len was locked inside a cage..a big one..

**"I know you girls want to dress me up again...BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOCK ME INSIDE A CAGE LIKE I AM SOME SORT OF PET!"**Len yelled.

**"Geez Len, you don't have to yell. And its okay a little more you will be free"**Luka smirked evily.

End Chapter 1

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's too short. I'm new here.**

**So what do you think? Was it good?**


	2. Weird Dream

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

Len was locked inside a cage..a big one..

**"I know you girls want to dress me up again...BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOCK ME INSIDE A CAGE LIKE I AM SOME SORT OF PET!" **Len yelled.

**"Geez Len, you don't have to yell. And its okay a little more you will be free" **Luka smirked evily.

* * *

**"I will be free with embarrassment.." **Len muttered.

**"Hey, it's not my fault you were born as a pretty-cute-adorable-girly-faced boy!" **Luka insulted.

But it's true..He's pretty.

But Len as a guy, doesn't like being called pretty.

I mean who does? Well guys doesn't though.

At that moment, Len felt hopeless inside a giant cage an all, he feels like a total pet to them.

He tried to find a way to escape. But how?

Then, He tried to push the bars.

But sadly its huff made.

**"****_Oh, come on! It's well made too?" _**

He is now completely hopeless.

Good thing the girls didn't hear him trying to escape.

Or maybe his already in a more protective and secured place other than this cage.

Luka and Meiko still babbling about the almost done dress for him to wear later on..

About adding other things in it like; Ribbons, Jewelries, Buttons, Laces, etc.

Until Len was getting bored.

How the girls even have it in this room?! The room is not that big.

And isn't it heavy, for just two girls to lift.

Well, they probably got some help from someone, somehow.

He was getting sleepy.

He lay his head on the cage wall and started dreaming.

**-Len's dream-**

_It was pitch black at first._

_And there's light, a speck of light shine into his bare eyes._

_Len narrowed his eyes a bit._

_Until he blink his eyes a few times then it became clear._

_He was in some sort of storage room._

_**"H-huh? Where am I?"**_

_**"Good question." **A voice replied._

_Len thought it was quiet familiar to him._

_But Len couldn't get it._

_**"W-who's there!" **Len yelled a bit in slight fear._

_**"There-there no need to be afraid" **the voice replied again the same as the last one._

_And then a boy showed up from no where._

_He was right in front of him._

_Len was shocked of the sudden guy that just appears like a ghost._

_Came from no where._

_He has teal hair and tall._

_He looks like.._

_** "Mikuo?!" **Len shrieked_

_But he looks different._

_He had red eyes._

_And he looks somewhat evil._

_And before Len could be more confused._

_He saw another person appears._

_It's a girl._

_She has short blond hair with clips on her bangs and white fluffy ribbon on top of her head._

_She looks like.._

_**"Rinny?!" **Len shrieked louder than before._

_She does also look different._

_Same as the teal haired guy._

_Red eyes and somewhat evil._

_Everything was silence for the past few moments._

_Len just glared at both of them with confusion._

_Until the evil looking boy, who looks like Mikuo break the silence._

_**"I bet you are very confused Kagamine-san"**_

_**"Very..Could you tell me what's going on in here? Where are we? Why you guys somewhat look evil? And did you guys wore red iris lens to scare me? Is this some kind of joke?" **Len asked non-stop._

_**"SILENCE! Blonde one!" **Mikuo yelled, felt dizzy with Len's questions._

_Len just keep facing both of them._

_**"Look, we are in our secret base here" **Rin answered._

_**"Are you kidding? This place is junk." **Len said looking around their 'secret base' that looks like a complete storage room filled with junk._

_**"WH- WHY YOU!" **Rin almost want to strangle him up._

_But Mikuo stopped her. **"Hold your horses Rin" **_

_Rin only scoffs. **"You have seen nothing Len"**_

_**"But I already see lots of junk here, I had enough sight-seeing" **Len smirked to tease Rin._

_**"MIKUO! CAN I CUT HIS HEAD OFF?!" **_

_**"Not yet..We need to keep him alive….for now." **_

_"**UGH!"** Rin scoff leaving both of them to seat on a table at the back side._

_**"So.. why am I here?" **Len asked._

_**"We're here to possessed you.." **Mikuo answered in a creepy voice._

_**"Wait, WHAT?!" **Len shocked._

But then he woke up until he accidentally banged his head to the cage's cold floor.

And the girls calling his name.

**"Len! Len! Lenny~ WAKE UP!" **Luka yelled.

**"Uhh..w-what?" **Len woke up rubbing his head.'

**"Your costume is ready~~~" **Luka sang.

She said as she open the cage.

**"Ugh. Let's get this over with.."**

Len was wearing a pink lolita dress; It's a knee-length dress. He wears a pearl necklace. At the top it was pink with white stripes and frills and puffy sleeves. The skirt was puffy with pink ribbon on his right side. He wears pink and white stockings from his knee to his foot. He wears pink flats with ribbon on top. And finally a mini hat which is pink with ribbons stuck to his left side bang.

He blushed hard as he looked at the mirror.

**"Why you guys are so evil to me..?" **Len said sobbing.

**"Because we love you" **Luka and Meiko said in unison.

**"This is not the normal way you 'love' a person!" **Len yelled still blushing.

**"We are not normal.." **Luka and Meiko said in unison again but in a creepy voice.

Len felt chills right through his spines.

At that time Len was forced to give girly poses while Meiko and Luka taking pictures of him.

This is truly embarrassing.

Len was wondering how will Miku react when she saw him.

She Probably join them to tease him too.

He sighed at that thought.

**"I've got an idea!" ** Meiko said to Luka.

**"What is it?" **

He doesn't feel good about Meiko's upcoming idea.

Well does anything about this is good?!

Len sighed.

**"How about we showed the others to see our cute little model!" **Meiko said with full of joy.

** "THAT'S A—" **Len quickly interrupted by Luka.

**"That's a great idea!" **Luka scream full of joy.

While Len is full of sorrow.

**_"Can't this day get any worst?!" _**Len thought in his mind.

End Chapter 2

* * *

**Before saying anything else i wanted to say a HUGE thanks to nekopyon for helping improved my writing. Sankyuu Nyaa~ Oh and nekopyon, yeah i meant pm ^^' english isn't my main language so yeah. I already edited chapter 1 though.**

**So what do you think of chapter 2? xD**

**I will try to update daily if i could w**

**C yaa next chapter~**


	3. Rivalry Jealousy

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**"How about we showed the others to see our cute little model!" **Meiko said with full of joy.

** "THAT'S A—" **Len quickly interrupted by Luka.

**"That's a great idea!" **Luka scream full of joy.

While Len is full of sorrow.

**_"Can't this day get any worst?!" _**Len thought in his mind.

* * *

**"C-come one you guys don't embarrassed me in front of people, I'll lose my pride as a man if you do this to me.." **Len pretend to sob.

"**PFFFFFT- Lose your pride as a 'MAN'?!" **Meiko laughed.

**"You're like only 14 years old. And you don't look like you even got your puberty yet!" **Meiko laughed harder.

**"I already went through it! It doesn't appeal much yet that's all!" ** Len replied in temper.

**"Your so cute Len.. Now let's just go now and show the world that you're so incredibly adorable~" **Meiko almost sang at the sentence.

Len only sighed.

There's nothing he can do about it.

Last time he escaped bad things happened.

I mean like "**BAD**".

And you don't wanna know about it.

Let's just skip that one.

Okay, first of all Len was dragged by the 'Evil' Princesses.

That's what Len call them though.

They dragged him to Kaito.

Let's see what happen then..

**"Kai-kun~!" **Luka called.

**"Bakaito! Someone want to see you!" **Meiko called.

As Kaito heard them calling him.

And as he turned around while he is eating his Ice Cream to see who is wanting to see him.

He saw an incredibly cute girl blushing and all with pink Lolita dress on.

He had his jaw dropped and a major nosebleed (Almost nosebleed at his Ice Cream).

***cough***

**"Well-well who are you milady~?" **Kaito said to Len with his flirty voice as he come closer.

**"It's me you idiot!" **Len yelled.

_(insert dramatic depressed and embarrassed pose here)_

**"Ouch, I fell in love with a boy" **Kaito frowned.

**"Why do you always fell for it when you know these GIRLS always dress me up."**

**"You look so beautiful in this one. Mei-chan and Luka-chan did a great job on this one" **

He said thumbs-up to the girls.

Len smacked Kaito's face hard.

And made his Ice Cream fell on the ground.

_(insert dramatic 'noooooo' pose here)_

And no one cared about him.

So they left him alone.

They were walking down the hall.

**"Mann, I'm beat…" **Meiko frowned.

**"But we're not done yet!" **Luka replied still full of energy.

**"Maybe tomorrow"**

**"FFFINEEE~"**

They leave the blonde boy alone.

Just leaving him there like trash.

Len sweat-dropped.

He continue to walk through the halls again.

And founded…

**"****_Miku.." _**

She was still in her last position at the balcony.

Geez, she stayed that long just to see her brother and Len's sister playing around.

Len sighed.

But he went to greet her once again.

**"H-hi Miku."**

She turned to see who it is and saw Len in a Pink Lolita Dress.

**"L-len? W-what are you wearing?" **Miku giggled.

Len just stared and didn't realize that he still wearing the stupid costume.

Crap.

Now he just made him self embarrassed in front of his crush.

**"O-oh, w-w-well y-you know.." **Len take a deep breath before continuing. **"LukaandMeikolockedmeinsideacageigotboredthen ifellasleep andihavethisstrangedreambutthatdoesntmatter wellafterthatdreamiwokeup andthecostumewerereadyandiwasforcedtowearit Meikohavethisstupidideatoshowmearoundpeopleintheca stle Kaitomistookmeforagirlandheflirtswithme itsdisgustingiknow butthenLukaandMeikowerealreadytiredsotheyleftmealo nejustlikethat andthenisawyousohereiam" **he finished.

**"Wow Len I didn't know you can talk that fast..But sorry I didn't understand a thing you were saying" **Miku sweat dropped and giggled at his reaction.

Len blushed at her giggle. **_"Damn cute!"_**

**"You look really adorable by the way" **She smiled.

Which just made him blushed harder.

**"Len, are you having a fever?" **She tilted her head.

**"O-oh this? I-it's nothing.." **Len said as he rub his cheek.

**"Oh okay. I'm glad that you're fine.."**

It was silence after that.

Until the Royal Butler Gakupo came to greet both royals with a bow.

**"Princess Miku, Prince….Len? W-w-what are you wearing?!" **Gakupo ask with confusion.

**"I-it's a long story." **Len answered.

**"You might tell me the whole story later on..Oh and Princess Miku, its lunchtime you might want to go to the dining room now, the food is ready. And as for YOU Prince Len come with me to change your clothes!" **Gakupo exclaimed.

**"Oh okay Gakupo-san, thank you. I'll be there soon." **Miku smiled.

**"Your welcome, and please excuse me and the prince"**

**"Yes of course."**

Gakupo dragging Len to his room to change to his normal clothes.

But Miku still stood in her last position still staring at her brother below.

Then it hit her.

Why not just greet his brother downstairs rather than stalking him.

And so she walked through the halls and goes downstairs.

**-Meanwhile-**

As they arrived at Len's room.

They just stared at each other it was awkward indeed.

**"Well?" **they said in unison.

**"Well what? Get out! I'm going to change here!" **Len yelled.

**"Oh right, my apologies my prince" **

**_"Geez is he a pedophile or something?" _**Len thought.

-**Back to Miku-**

Miku finally arrived at the Royal Garden.

She was sight-seeing, she never thought it was so beautiful.

Until he bumped into the Royal Maid, Gumi.

Made Miku fell to the ground.

**"Oh my apologies my Princess!"**

Gumi offers her hand to help her.

**"I-its okay" **Miku take her hand **"Thank you Gumi-san" **Miku smiled.

**"Yes of course! Princess why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?"**

**"I'm not hungry yet, so I thought about strolling the ground for a bit" **She smiled.

**"Oh okay, but if you're hungry please come to the dining room, the food are all ready!"** Gumi smiled back.

**"Sure thing!" **

And then they walked to opposite ways.

While Miku still having her eyes looking at the the beautiful garden.

She bumped into someone, again.

What's with her bumping into people today?!

"**Oof!"**

She fell to the ground, again.

**"I'm so sorry Miku-chan!"**

Miku lift up her head as she was rubbing her head.

And she saw her brother, Mikuo.

She felt heat on her cheeks.

**"I-it's alright Nii-chan!"**

Mikuo offered his hand to his little sister.

And Miku take it and stand up properly.

**"Mikuooo, where are you~?" **They both turned to see who's voice it is.

**"Ha! Found cha Mikuo!" **The blonde haired girl with short hair clips and fluffy ribbon on her head.

Rin ran to Mikuo and glomp him.

**"Geez Rin don't glomp me, you're heavy y'know!"** teased Mikuo

**"Baka Mikuo!" **Rin playly punch his shoulder.

**"I-im just joking! Oww! It hurts!" **

**"Fufufu~"**

Miku just stared at the couple feel really jealous.

**"Sooo what are you guys playing? Looks fun." **Miku ask breaking the awkward moment.

**"Oh, we were playing hide and seek. Rin was it, but she found me now." **Mikuo replied.

**"That's because you suck Mikuo!" **Rin shout in victory.

**"I suck huh?" **He tickled Rin harsly.

**"S-stop! It tickles! Stop!" **Rin screamed.

They all chuckled.

Except for Miku who pretend to laugh.

Miku knew that Rin has a crush on her brother and so does Rin knows about Miku's feeling.

She won't lose to Rin!

**"C-can I join?" **Miku asked shyly.

Rin glared at Miku a bit.

**"Sure, lil' sis! The more the merrier!" **Mikuo answered happily.

Rin was pissed off.

Miku and Rin are rivals.

Fighting of for their love on the same guy.

But Miku just act like nothing happens all the time.

She still want to get along with her even though they're rivals.

**"Okay Miku-nee, you're it! Count to 10!" **Rin said pretend to be cheerful.

**"Uhm, okay! 1..2..3..4..5.." **

**"Come one let's hide Rinny!"** Mikuo already running away to find his spot.

His not gonna be found twice so fast.

**"Be right there!"**

**"..6..7..8..9..10! Ready or not hear I come!" **Miku shouted so the others can hear her that she's already done counting.

But weird, Rin just stay there beside Miku.

**"Why aren't you hid-" **She got cut off by Rin before she could finish.

**"I need to do something before I hide" **

**"What things? We are in the middle of-" **She was being cut off again.

**"Shut up!" **Rin push Miku to the ground.

**"Wh-what are you doing?!" **Miku asked in confusion.

**"I just need to ask you one itsy-bitsy favor" **Rin said mockingly.

**"What favor?" **Miku said in anger.

**"Stay away from Mikuo please." **Rin answered with a smile plastered on her face.

**"W-why? He's my-" **Miku asked with a slight fear.

**"He's mine now!" **

**"B-b-but.."**

**"No butts, literally get your butt out of here!"**

**"Why? We are still play-"**

**"Look Miku, I know you are in love with your brother. But ITS TOO LATE! He is MINE now! So stay away from him!"**

Miku is getting angry.

**-Mikuo's POV-**

**_"Geez, what took Mii-chan so long.."_**

I think I'll just leave my spot and see what's going on.

**"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE IS YOURS?!" **Miku pushed Rin making her fall.

Mikuo was shocked with the scene and ran torward both of them.

**"What are you doing lil' sis?!"** Mikuo yelled at his sister.

**"M-mikuo, I-i-i..R-rin.." **Miku muttered doesn't know what to say.

**"Are you out of your mind?! What are you? You're not the Miku I know!" **Mikuo yelled while lifting Rin up and embrace her with a hug.

**"B-but S-she, R-rin.."**

**"But Rin what?! You pushed her!"**

**"I-i-i didn't mean to.."**

**"I saw it with my own eyes!"**

**"B-but its not my fault! I-it was-"**

**"You know what Miku, just shut up. I don't need to hear you're alibis"**

**"BUT I-i!"**

**"GO AWAY!"**

I just got angry with my own sister.

I feel awful..

B-but it's her fault! What has gotten into her?

End Chapter 3

* * *

**Wew longer that the last two chapters.**

**Now is time for respond to reviews~**

** nekopyon = Yeah i still stuck with the bold thingy, i just like tht way. And uh yeah maybe that will be more understandable. Thanks again! ^^**

** anime lover no.1 = Really? I don't mean to be funny on this one x'DD Thanks for reviewing by the way~ :3**

**Okay, i hope i can upload daily. Sometimes i just feel like giving up. PFFT- Me.**

**Anyway, see ya next chapter!**


	4. Continuance Dream

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**"B-but its not my fault! I-it was-"**

**"You know what Miku, just shut up. I don't need to hear you're alibis"**

**"BUT I-i!"**

**"GO AWAY!"**

I just got angry with my own sister.

I feel awful..

B-but it's her fault! What has gotten into her?

* * *

**-Miku's POV-**

As Mikuo ask me to leave.

I ran, with tears in my eyes.

H-he doesn't understand anything!

All that he saw was a misunderstanding!

There's nothing I can do about it now huh?

I'll just try to forget about what happened and act natural.

Yeah, that will work.

Hmm.. I'm hungry..

Ah, Lunch!

I ran to the dining room with all the Royal Members are there eating their lunch.

Except for Mikuo and Rin, I know why.

As I open the door everyone focus on me.

It was…..awkward.

**"H-hi eveyrone~!" **I smiled.

**"Hi Miku!" **Everyone replied.

The dining room was big.

It has a long table, with 8 chairs.

Kaito sat between Luka and Meiko.

While Len sitting alone at the opposite side of them.

I took a seat beside Len.

I can see that Len was blushing and shocked that I really took a seat next to him.

**"Uhm, what's wrong Len? I-if you are not comfortable with me sitting next to you..I'll just-" **I asked just to make sure. But being cutted by Len.

**"NO! I-i-i mean..I-it's okay.. I'm fine with it.." **Len's trying to keep his cool.

**"O-oh okay" **

The others smirk.

I didn't notice that, I was taking my lunch so I can eat.

**-Len's POV-**

I saw the others smirk like hell.

I know what they mean.

I look at Miku who is eating, I blushed.

Mann, why do I have to blush on all her actions?

I don't think she noticed the others evil smirks.

She's to naïve…and cute…

I just glared at Kaito, Meiko, & Luka.

They felt shivers from their spines.

I can see it in their eyes.

I smiled happily.

Then, I continued to eat my delicious lunch!

Banana Split, Fried Bananas & Mashed Bananas.

My fav!

I look at Miku's lunch, I sweatdropped.

Because her lunch has leeks everywhere.

Leek Soup, Leek Noodles & Raw Leek...

Raw Leek?! Is that even edible?

I looked at Luka-san's lunch.

She eat, Fried Tuna, Sushi and Tuna Sandwich.

I looked at Meiko-san's Lunch.

She eat, Spaghetti, Pizza and a Hamburger.

Then I looked at Kaito.

…

…

Ice cream everywhere!

But, he's already done with his lunch.

Then my Banana Split caught his eyes.

(Banana Splits have Ice Cream on it)

I glared at him a no-face.

He whined and leaves the dining room.

I sighed.

As I want to continue eating my lunch.

I got a headache, I feel a bit dizzy.

I rub my head repeatedly.

I closed my eyes, and open them again.

It's getting really blurry.

And it gets darker and darker and fainted.

**-Len's dream-**

_I looked around the room and its kinda familiar.._

_A Storage Room?_

_Huh?_

**_"Oh, you're back.." _**

**_"Oh, you again.." _**_Len answered._

**_"What? You are not glad to see me Len?" _**_the teal haired guy ask sarcastically._

**_"I'm glad if you are the REAL Mikuo"_**

**_"I am Len"_**

**_"What? You don't look like him. You got that red eyes…he's teal.."_**

**_"I'm using his body to get you, Len Kagamine."_**

**_"Eeh? F-for what? I-i-i don't have anything that is yours"_**

**_"Not mine, but you do have something riiighhhtt here." _**_Mikuo pointed at Len's heart._

_**"A heart?"**__ Len gulped __**"All humans have a heart , why me?."**_

**_"Yes that is true. But I'm looking for PURE heart for me to eat, and your heart is pretty much it."_**

**_"EAT?"_**

**_"I mean by eat is not really gobbling it up, I meant by possessed your heart so you will become one of my people" _**

**_"People? There are more of 'YOU'?"_**

**_"Well of course. Two is not enough. And as you can see I already possessed your sister's heart. Her heart is not pure enough. Since you are twins, you must have the full one." _**_As Mikuo explained, Rin showed up with a smirk plastered on her face. And she put her left arm on her hip._

_I glared at Rin __**"That doesn't make any sense..Twins doesn't affect anything except appearance and birth."**_

**_"Hmm, that is logical. But meh, my eyes can see pure hearts and un-pure hearts. And I can see yours is FULLY PURE" _**_Mikuo exclaimed. "__**Now, prepare to be possessed! Any last words, banana head?"**_

**_"I-i-i…"_**

**"Len! Len! Len? Len!" **Someone called me.

I moaned **"U-uh..W-what happen?"**

**"Oh, thank goodness you are okay!" **She hugged me tightly.

I BLUSHED HARD.

She HUGGED me. HUG.

ASDFGHJKL;ERTYUIOPZXCVBNMJK; IM THE MOST HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE OF BANANAS!

I'm kinda sad when she let go..

**"M-miku? Wh-where am i?"**

**"You're in your room. I was shocked that you suddenly asleep when you were eating your lunch."**

**"Oh? Is that so?"**

**"Uhm" **She nodded **"I panicked, I don't know what to do. So I called Gakupo-san to carry you here."**

**"HE WHAT?!" **I stood up from my bed.

Great the pedo carried me here,

And I was hoping that Miku is the one that carried me.

*Sighed*

I hope he didn't carry my bridal style or something. If that happens…ugh *shiver*

**"C-calm down Len..It's not like he's a pedo or something." **Long pause **"Is he?" **

**"I might say yes though."**

Miku only giggled.

**"By the way Len, were you dreaming?"**

Huh? She knew? Or maybe I say something strange.

**"Y-yeeessss?"**

**"I thought so, you were moaning some words there. But I couldn't hear clearly though.. So if it is something..embarrassing, it's okay I didn't hear. Haha.." **

Oh God, I embarrassed myself again in front of this lovely creature.

**"Oh? Haha.. Yeah.."**

That was all that I could say.

* * *

**It's short. I'm sorry TAT**

**Reply time~**

**nekopyon = I'm sorry, maybe it's just cuz i suck ass on writing.. Ah and yes Rin is evil here, i feel sorry for writing Miku suffer T.T**

**anime lover no.1 = The creepy dream is the big part of the story~**

**Okay, sorry i updated 1 day late~**

**And i try to update daily for now.**

**Ta-Taa~**


	5. Kidnapped Len!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**"By the way Len, were you dreaming?"**

Huh? She knew? Or maybe I say something strange.

**"Y-yeeessss?"**

**"I thought so, you were moaning some words there. But I couldn't hear clearly though.. So if it is something..embarrassing, it's okay I didn't hear. Haha.." **

Oh God, I embarrassed myself again in front of this lovely creature.

**"Oh? Haha.. Yeah.."**

That was all that I could say.

* * *

**-Len's POV-**

**"So..why'd you suddenly fainted Len?" **Miku ask worried.

**"Dizziness, I just got a headache back there that's all. No need to worry.." **I answered.

**"Hmm, I see.. But why so sudden?"**

**"Maybe, it's just me."**

**"Oh, Okay.." **She stayed quiet for a bit.

Then she sit on my bed beside me at the edge.

I blushed.

I-i just can't control this heat on my cheeks when she's around.

Yes, I do have a crush on her.

I have to stop blushing at all her actions.

I don't know why, it's just cute.

I shake my head on those thought.

And Miku seems to notice.

**"What's wrong? Your head still bugging you?"**

**"S-s-sort of.." **I blushed.

I couldn't help it!

**"If something's wrong just tell me okay?" **She tilted her head and smiled.

Yeah, I think you know what my reaction again.

Blushed.

I just nodded.

Well there's something Miku, my dream..I-it's so weird.

It's some sort of nightmare.

Mikuo and Rin was there, they're trying to possess my heart to be one of their people.

They say they want pure heart and I have it.

Why me? Oh God, why?

And what kind of people are they? What kind of creature are they? New species?

Well they only say that their people are possessed hearts.

Pure hearts that gotten possessed.

Then Mikuo and Rin must be possessed.

Who's their master?

I-im so confused..What does it mean?

A-am I the only one here that dreamed this?

B-but i-its just a dream right?

I-its not real.

And I don't think that Mikuo and Rin in real is possessed or something.

They seem normal in real life.

But I didn't see them at lunch.

Maybe they're playing, yeah..they're playing..

They're not possessed.

Don't worry Len, they're fine…just fine..

**-Miku's POV-**

I feel sorry for him.

Getting sick and all.

I wonder what's wrong.

And I think I noticed that every time we meet he always have speck of blush on his cheeks.

D-does Len have feelings for me?

I feel so nervous just thought about it.

And sitting in his bed accompanied him.

I took a peek at his face.

I suddenly blush and look away.

His face.. was so cute..

M-maybe he do have feelings for me.,

I-i better ask him..

**"Len? I want to ask you something.."** I blushed while I took a look at his face.

I don't think he heard me..

**"Len! Len! Wake up! Hello?"**

I tried waving my hand in front of his face.

But he didn't move even just a bit!

Ugh, Len!

**-Len's POV-**

**"Len! Geez, you're always deep in thought huh? Len!" **Miku shook my arm, calling.

**"U-uh what? I-im sorry.. I was just thinking about something.." **Lame excuse, I know.

**"It's okay..Nevermind then.." **She seem upset.

Maybe it's because I'm not giving her a full attention.

I feel awful..

**"W-what's wrong? Were you trying to tell me something?"**

**"N-no, it's nothing.." **She looked away.

**"Oh c'mon now, I will listen to you now. I promise!"**

**"Okay then.." **She turned back to see me, and inhaled before continuing.

Right when she parted her lips to say something.

We heard a scream.

A loud one.

We both jumped in shocked..

**"W-what's going on?"**

**"I'll go check, stay here Len."**

**"U-uh wait Miku!"**

I was still a bit unconscious, so it's a little hard for me to walk.

I want to see what's up and catch up to Miku.

I tryied to stood up from my bed.

And walk slowly to the door and grabbed the knob and open it.

I looked to my right, teal hair running away.

Miku is running, is something's up?

I walked forward to the balcony and I can see Mikuo starting his car's engine.

Where is he going?

Then a sudden headache hit my head again.

I unconsciously fell to the ground.

And I saw someone, lifting me up.

I could only see blonde bangs falling to my face.

After that it was just dark.

**-Miku's POV-**

As I want to check up what's the cause of that screaming I ran downstairs leaving Len alone in his room.

He is still unconscious, he couldn't walk properly.

So it's best for him to stay put.

I can't find anything suspicious that causes the scream.

It's a bit familiar.

And I can tell it's a girl's scream.

All I can see is that, Mikuo?

Started his car.

W-where is he going?

Oh well, like I care.

I am still in a fight with him after all.

So I get back upstairs to Len's room.

Ugh, he couldn't understand at all!

Back there at the garden, it was HUGE misunderstanding.

Rin was the one who make me do it.

**SHE** is!

At this rate, I'll never win Mikuo's heart, if he hates me.

He thinks I'M the bad guy?

*Scoffs*

I need to make it up, somehow.

So I can win Mikuo's heart.

Hmm..

I know!

I'll just apologize, that'll work.

After all that mumbling I just realized that I already passed Len's room.

Silly me..

B-but why's the door is open?

I know I close it before.

As I enter his room.

I didn't see Len under his bed cover.

**"Len? Len! Where are you? I told you to stay put!"**

I look at his closet, his bathroom, his dresser, his desk, even under his bed.

**"Stop playing jokes okay! This is not funny!"**

I'm getting angry, not the best time for jokes now..

**"Len did you hear me?"**

**"Len!"**

**"LEN!"**

**"LEEEENNN!"**

Maybe he walk outside.

Ah that stubborn boy.

So, I started looking around the castle.

Downstairs.

I ran, then not so long I bumped into Kaito.

**"Oph!"**

**"Whoops sorry Miku-chan~" **He lend a hand.

**"It's fine" **I took it. **"Hey, have you seen Len?"**

**"Oh that shota? I see him with his Lolita costume this morning. Hahaha it's so hilarious."**

**"Oh, but have you seen him after that?"**

**"I didn't see him after lunch, I heard he fainted?"**

**"Uhh, yea he did. He said that he got a headache"**

**"Uhm, maybe he got brain-frizzed for eating his Banana Split."**

**"Wasn't that suppose to be you Kaito?"**

**"Funny Miku."**

**"Well, see ya."**

I leave Kaito after that.

And I could still see Mikuo in his car with a girl beside him.

Is that…Rin?

She was carrying something before entering the car..

I hide behind a wall, and see what they up to.

Whatever they are doing, they definitely don't want people to know about it.

I can see… L-len?!

At the back seat, he was still unconscious and he is being tied with a rope and his mouth was covered.

I stood there shock.

W-what are they doing with Len?

And with the next second Mikuo drive and left the castle.

I stood there shock.

W-what am I going to do?!

End Chapter 5

* * *

**Hangercliff~ xD**

**okay dun care.**

**Reply time!**

**nekopyon = forgive her nee~ TwT**

**Miku : Kyaaa~ Please don't punch me master!**

**Hahaha yeah, they're mean to my Miku!**

**Ah, thank you so much~ ****I respect your reviews nee!**


	6. Rescuing Len

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

And I could still see Mikuo in his car with a girl beside him.

Is that…Rin?

She was carrying something before entering the car..

I hide behind a wall, and see what they up to.

Whatever they are doing, they definitely don't want people to know about it.

I can see… L-len?!

At the back seat, he was still unconscious and he is being tied with a rope and his mouth was covered.

I stood there shock.

W-what are they doing with Len?

And with the next second Mikuo drive and left the castle.

I stood there shock.

W-what am I going to do?!

* * *

**-Miku's POV-**

U-uh… I-i-i…I BETTER TELL THE OTHERS!

I ran to where everybody was.

And tell them what I saw with my own eyeballs earlier.

They didn't believe me at first.

Because we know Mikuo and Rin for a long time and they are our family.

Then I try to reason with them.

**"If we don't catch up to them, we won't be able to save Len!"**

**"Please! Don't you believe me?"**

I started to cry.

I don't know why I cried.

Do I care about Len _that_ much?

Or maybe I have _feelings_ for him?

Argh! It's no time for that, I gotta save Len.

I don't really know what my brother and Rin are up to.

But I could say it's bad.

**"Fine! I'll go save him myself!"**

As I leave them.

Luka hold my hand.

**"I believe you Miku." **She smiled.

I started to smile widely.

**"Y-you do?"**

**"We all do." **They all approach me and embrace with a group hug.

I feel so happy.

**"Now, where are they?" **Meiko ask.

**"T-they went with Mikuo's car and gone South" **I pointed.

**"Kaito, Gakupo, prepare my car! Pronto!" **Meiko commanded.

**"Yes ma'am!" **They replied and left.

**"Luka, Gumi, prepare the weapons" **Meiko ordered once more.

**"Yes ma'am!" **They replied and left.

All I can do is just stared at the brunette with amazement.

I envy her a lot.

She really have the soul of a leader, unlike me.

I was back to reality when she waved her hand in front me.

**"E-eh, what?"**

**"You seem tired Miku, just sit here and relax. We will do all the others, when it's ready just hop into my truck. Got it?"**

**"Yes ma'am" **I salute her.

**"Good girl" **She patted my head

I give her a hug, she was shocked but hug me back.

**"Thanks for trusting me Meiko-san!"**

**"Hey, our family need our help out there. I'll do anything to get them back"**

I just smiled widely.

We let go of each other and she ran.

I just sit there at my spot.

**-5 minutes later-**

**"Miku! Hop in!" **Kaito called.

I ran to Meiko's truck on the back side where there's Gumi, Luka, and Gakupo.

**"Here, you'll need it Leekie." **Meiko gave me a small pistol.

**"B-but i-I don't know how-"**

Before I finished my sentence Meiko left at the front seat with Kaito driving.

Then we go with full speed.

**"W-woah!"**

It's was going so fast that I almost fell.

Good thing Gumi catch me on time.

I hope we didn't lose them far.

Or else, we don't know where they are going.

**"Any of you know how Mikuo's car look like?" **Meiko look behind.

**"U-um.."** I raised my hand **"His car is a black Mercedes Benz"**

**"Just that? It will be hard to find it at this rate."**

**"Well, he got a leek sticker at the back window"**

**"That's good enough"**

The truck when faster.

I feel sick.

But it's for Len's sake.

We are now heading south.

The southern of our kingdom is nothing but yards of grass.

**"There! I see something!" **Luka shouted.

She catch my attention to stand up and take a look.

I-its Mikuo's car!

**"It's them!" **I shouted

**"Kaito! Drive faster!"**

**-Rin's POV-**

**"Mikuo, it looks like we got company" **I look at the rearview mirror.

**"Go up the roof and take the weapons" **He answered.

**"Good idea!"**

**"Be careful"**

I took my weapons and carefully get up to the roof and prepare the weapons to shoot at my target.

**-Back to Miku-**

**"Rin is up with weapons!" **Gumi warned.

**"We need to prepare ours too!" **Gakupo exclaimed.

Everyone at the back side nodded and go prepared.

I hold tight on the small pistol Meiko gave me.

I don't know how to use weapons.

But like she said, Leekie need it.

Meiko open up her bag and get her weapon.

Hers was bombs.

When we got closer to them, she threw one right at the car's roof. Targeting at Rin.

Rin dodge it, but the bomb made a big hole at the roof.

I was shocked **"Meiko! She's still Rin! Don't hurt her!"** I warned her.

**"Yea but that's not the Rin we know."**

**"Otherwise she's still Rin! Don't kill her right through!"**

I know that is still Rin inside, maybe she got possessed or something because I could see her eyes aren't cerulean anymore they're bloody red. **"Fine…" **was all she said.

Ouh, I hope Len's okay.

I feel strange, I care about him like he was..

D-do I love him? I put my hands at my heart.

I couldn't tell my feelings for him yet.

I need more time to accept it.

I sighed.

**-Back to Rin-**

**"Rin what was that?! Did it hurt you?" **Mikuo asked worried.

**"No, roof down!" **I warned Mikuo.

**"Ugh, my car…shoot them!"**

**"Yes sir!"**

I focus on the target with my sniper and…shoot!

It shot the front window, targeting at Meiko.

Huh! Payback, old lady!

**-Back at Miku-**

I saw Rin preparing to shoot at… Meiko!

**"Meiko, watch out!" **

She dodged it but the front window was broken.

**"Well played Rin….Kaito, we need to get closer!"**

**"Got it!"**

So the truck went faster.

End Chapter 6

* * *

**More cliff-hanger~**

**Sorry the action will be on the next chapter.**

**Stay toon~**

**Reply time..**

**nekopyon = you'll see xD**

**Oh and i wanna promote my friend; DarkLight08**

**She's a friend of mine :)**

**She luuuvs Naruto and she got this story titled 'I Love You'**

**Its SakuraxSasuke. It's in-progress, you should check it out!**

**Jaa~**


	7. Evil Len?

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**-Miku's POV-**

I saw Rin preparing to shoot at… Meiko!

**"Meiko, watch out!" **

She dodged it but the front window was broken.

**"Well played Rin….Kaito, we need to get closer!"**

**"Got it!"**

The truck went faster.

* * *

**-Miku's POV-**

The truck's reach to Mikuo's car.

Right behind them.

**"Luka, Gumi, shoot something!" **Meiko ordered.

**"Hai!"** They answered stiffly.

I think I know why she didn't pick me to attack.

I don't do violent things like the others.

Well it's not like they are violent, they ought to learn to protect themselves.

Well at this rate, I'm useless.

I sighed.

I look at Luka and Gumi who is attacking and then look on the ground.

Gakupo came to me.

**"What's wrong your highness? Not enjoying this much?"**

**"Yeah..i don't like violent, you know that" **I looked at him. **"But I want to be a use in this, since I'm not good in weapons and fighting. Maybe, you know…. something that I'm good with to help them."**

**"Well, your highness. You are not useless at any cost, you will see that you ought to use."** He smiled and left to his spot.

Is that right?

Ugh, I don't know.

**"AH!" **

Huh? L-l-luka?!

**"Luka!" **

Luka got shot on her left arm.

Oh no oh no oh no

W-what to do?!

I'm not good at healing.

**"Gakupo! P-please help Luka!"**

**"S-sure" **He replied grabbing the first aid kit.

And then I stand up leaving them alone.

I'm terribly angry now.

Curse you Rin!

I grab my pistol and focusing on her arm.

I feel nervous, I never like weapons.

B-but, it's for Luka.

Then, I shoot.

It hit her.

Omg, I dropped the pistol and sit on the ground. Hugging my knees and facing down.

I regret it a lot.

When, I shot Rin right at her arm, Meiko was pretty surprised.

**"Who did that?!"**

**"Miku did." **Gumi answered.

**"Wow, Miku" **She applaused.

I just ignored it and stayed on the ground.

**"Rin's down" **Meiko yelled cheerfully.

**-Rin's POV-**

**"M-mikuo, i-im down…"**

**"W-what?! What happened?"**

**"M-miku, shot my arm"**

**"Miku?! S-since when she play with weapons?"**

I didn't replied, my arm was bleeding.

So I came back in to get the first aid kid through the hole.

**"U-urgh, there's too many of them. We're only tw-" **he paused **"Len! That's it! His pure heart! Possess him now!"**

**"You sure about that?"** I ask just to make sure.

**"Do we have any other choice Rin?"**

Well, he is right. We've been attacked enough.

If Len's pure heart is full. He will be more stonger.

I slowly put my palm on his cheek.

I parted his head to the side.

And kissed his neck, or rather bite them.

And before he completely turned evil.

I untied him, and then I laid on the couched sighing.

I look at Len.

He's done.

**"Kill them, Len." **I pointed at Meiko's truck.

He only nodded.

He climbed to the hole and reach the roof.

Preparing the weapons to attack.

**-Back to Miku-**

**"Who's that? Len?!" **Meiko shrieked.

That caught my attention and the others.

I stood up looking at the blonde haired guy on the roof prepare to attack us.

Len..? His eyes..they're bloody red. Like Rin's. It's a sign, that his not the Len we know anymore.

They possessed him.

**"That's not Len" **I simply exclaimed.

**"Huh?!" **They all laid their eyes on me.

**"They possessed him, he's evil now like them" **

**"Attack him!" **Meiko shouted.

W-what? No! Don't hurt him!

Eh? I cupped my cheeks.

Whats wrong? I love Mikuo, aren't i?

Or I'm over it now?

I look at Gumi and Gakupo attacking Len with their weapons.

**"STOP!" **They passed their eyes to me.

**"What? Why?" **Gumi ask in confusion.

**"Look Miku, I know you are telling us again not to hurt him. But that's not Len." **Meiko explained looking back at me.

**"HE IS LEN!" **everyone paused **"..I know he is.."**

**"Oh, I see how it is.." **Meiko smirked.

**"What? Why are you smirking?" **I'm as naïve as ever.

**"You like him..Don't you Miku?" **Meiko smirked again.

What is she talking about?

**"The way you treat him and Rin is different. Don't you see? When I attacked Rin, you were just concerned on not to hurt her, because she's still Rin like you said. But when Len came out, you even dared to shut us up not to attack him. It's different." **Meiko explained longly.

Everyone starting to understand and smirked at me.

I could feel heat on my face.

But I blew it away.

**"Whatever, it's not the right time to talk about this" **I looked away, hiding my embarrassment.

**"Okay Miku, whatever you say." **Meiko went back to look at Len he is ready to shoot. But them curved a little smiled and looked back at me. **"I'll need your help, if you want Len return to normal"**

I flinched. My help?

What can I do? She knows I have no skills at weapons nor fighting right?

She just smirked again, I hate that.

It always mean something that is tricky.

**"Kaito, go faster to they're side. Miku needs to climb there and reach Len"**

**"WHAT?!"** I made a face to Meiko.

What does she has in mind?

**"Sure thing, Mei-chan"**

The truck went faster and went to Mikuo's car's side.

Meiko made a face to Mikuo while he is driving.

His eyes, were red too.

So, they're all evil.

Meiko signaled me to climbed to their car's roof.

Am I agreed to do this?

I just sighed and do as said.

I carefully grabbed into the edge of the car's roof.

And climbed.

I look at Len, he's not amused.

**-Len's POV-**

I narrowed my eyes.

I am trying to push her off the roof.

I grabbed her wrists down and I am now on top of her.

She looked helpless, and frightened.

She slapped me, pretty hard.

It's too lame for just slapping huh?

I smirked.

I push her to the edge of the roof, her body was clearly not in the roof's ground anymore.

I want to let go off her wrists and throw her down.

I could see Meiko and the others were shocked.

I was still grabbing her wrists tightly.

Her face was really pale.

The other slowed down and their behind Mikuo's car again

**"Len! Don't do it!" **Meiko yelled looking at me.

I looked at her, with my bloody red eyes narrowing.

**"Don't do it Len, I know you like her"**

Huh? What is she talking about!

Her? This helpless teal haired girl?

I looked at her, still pale and frightened.

Rin told me to kill her.

She's the enemy, I have to do it.

I let go one of her wrist, so it quiet loose.

The enemies getting more shocked and pleading me to not let her go.

**"Len! Don't you dare!" **Meiko shouted once more.

The tealette parting her lips, wanting to say something.

**"I-it's your choice on letting me go or not Len. It's your desire, I wont complain." **

She smiled warmly.

Why is she so calm right now?

She was frightened a moment ago.

**"I won't forget the times when I played with you, it was a lot of fun, teasing you. You're so cute back then" **she continued.

I softened my eyes at her.

**"I-i-i…I Love you Len.."**

That shocked me more, s-she loved me?

But we are enemies!

I feel strange..

End Chapter 7

* * *

** Cliff-hangey~ xD**

**Will Len dropped Miku? owo**

**Stay toon!**

**Okay, reply time!**

**visitor =Thank you so much! I appreciate it! :D**

**B.A.G-GOMEZ = Thank you so much! :D**

**nekopyon = I knew my readers won't expect that xD it was to..uhh, you know. Twisty? yeah maybe.**

**OKAY OKAY XD, thanks for being a respectful reviewer! :D**


	8. The Return of Len

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**"I-it's your choice on letting me go or not Len. It's your desire, I wont complain." **

She smiled warmly.

Why is she so calm right now?

She was frightened a moment ago.

**"I won't forget the times when I played with you, it was a lot of fun, teasing you. You're so cute back then" **she continued.

I softened my eyes at her.

**"I-i-i…I Love you Len.."**

That shocked me more, s-she loved me?

But we are enemies!

I feel strange..

* * *

**-Len's POV-**

**"I know I like Mikuo, but I don't think he's the one.." **She sighed.

I feel really shocked, almost paralyzed.

**"A-and.." **she laughed dryly **"I know you think it's to sudden to confess my feelings for you"** she paused.

**"I was planning on asking you if you like me or not, cuz it seems you always blush when I'm around. And after that I think, I'm in love with you"**

W-what is she talking about?

Enemies cannot love each other!

I took a look at her eyes, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for me to dropped her.

Oww..

My free hand rubbed my head.

And there's images, inside my mind.

More like memories of the past.

About this tealette girl, named Miku.

And a blonde guy, Me.

They are all memories when I spend my time with this Miku.

When I played tag with her.

When she teaches me how to sing.

When we practiced waltz for the ball.

When we picked on flowers at the Royal Garden.

When we eat lunch together.

When she laughed at me in my girly costume.

When I blushed at all her actions all the time.

And I finally remembered that she's my crush.

My eyes lowered, and half turned to normal.

Meiko notice that, and starting to smirk.

**"Don't drop her Len!" **She yelled.

**"Drop her Len!" **Rin yelled from behind.

**"No, Don't!"**

**"Do it Len! Do it!"**

**"NO!"**

**"YES!"**

**"NO!"**

**"YES!"**

**"BE QUIET!" **I yelled.

I was confused on who to follow.

My eyes was now in dual color.

The left one is Blue, my normal one.

And the right one, is still Bloody Red.

I could see it in the reflection of the light to the roof's ground.

What should I do?

If she's my crush I shouldn't drop her.

But I'm still in Rin's side.

I just tighten the grip of my arm holding Miku's palm.

Argh!

My free hand punch the roof and made a hole.

Both sides was shocked.

And then I still try to focused on the tealette's face.

**"Miku, open your eyes" **She made a peek before glaring wide at me.

We both was focusing on each reflection in each other eyes.

She could see my narrow eyes and curve-down mouth.

And I could see her's were wide teary eyes, but smiling.

After moments of staring and glaring.

I finally softened my eyes and I think I was back to normal.

My face fell down, and I accidentally loosen my grip of Miku's hand.

No. No. No. NO!

She was screaming. **"Len!" ** while stretching her hands wanting him to save her.

Meiko and the others was wide awake. Shock.

**"Miku!"** I stretch my arm to save her.

I grabbed her, and sigh in relief.

Rin narrowed her eyes mad.

But then I lose my strength to hold on to the car and we both fell hard to the cold hard ground.

After that was just black.

**-Meiko's POV-**

**"So, are they going to be okay doc?" **I ask worriedly.

**"The Prince seems alright, he'll survive"** He said making me relief to hear that.

**"What about Miku?" **I asked, concerned.

**"I don't think the Princess is going to survive normally. Her skull was really damaged so it affects her brain, she might have amnesia. I'm so sorry, we will do whatever it takes not to make it happen" ** explained.

**"T-thank you"**

**"Your welcome." **And he left.

**"So Meiko? How are they?" **Luka asked worried and the others too.

**"Len is going to be fine." **They all sigh in relief.

**"What about Princess Miku?" **Gumi asked, sweating.

I paused a bit. **"Sh-she.." **I sighed **"She might have amnesia".**

They all gasped.

**"But you said 'might' right? W-we still have hope!" **Gumi exclaimed trying to cheer everyone up.

**"I'm afraid, we only have a small chance on hope"** I exclaimed.

Now everyone was looking down, sad.

I feel so sorry for everyone.

**"I-im so sorry"**

They lift their heads up, with a question mark on them.

**"What are you sorry for?" **Kaito asked in confusion.

**"I-if I haven't send Miku to fetch Len, she…WE wouldn't have been here right now." **I covered my face with my hands.

**"Oh, Mei-chan. If you haven't sent Miku, Len wouldn't return normal. He would've still evil with Rin and Mikuo.." **Kaito explained.

I just stayed silent, and came closer to Kaito for a hug.

I need comfort, right now.

**-Len's POV-**

Oww.. I touched my head.

It's bandanged. But it still hurts.

W-where am i? Hospital?

When I was looking around the room, the door slowly straight open.

I focused on the door.

Then I saw people, coming in.

It was Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Gumi, and Gakupo.

**"Hey Len, feeling better?" **Gakupo went closer to me.

**"Hm, I guess.. What happened anyway?" **

I don't even know why I'm here, but I think it has something to do with my bandaged head.

**"Well, i-it's quite a long stor-"**

**"Make it short!"**

**"Fine, you were trying to save Miku. But then you lose your grip to hold on, you both fell to the ground. Happy?"**

**"HAPPY? Of course not! W-where's Miku? Where is she? Is she okay?" **I ask frantically.

Everybody just stayed silent and looked down.

**"Well?"**

**"S-she's not okay.." **Meiko answered.

**"Huh?! What happened to her? Answer!"**

**"She's not in good condition..the doctor said that she might suffer amnesia.." **Luka explained, sadly.

No.. I don't believe you..

You're just joking right? Haha..

I looked at their teary eyes and I see no signed of joking.

No, don't tell me.

End Chapter 8

* * *

**Nuuuu~ So sad xD**

**Annywaayy~**

**Reply time!**

**nekopyon = Le me made em' both fell. MUAHAHAHHA /shott**

**MarineDeck = Thanks for being curious xD**

**Another reminder,**

**That you REALLY SHOULD find le author; DarkLight08**

**Meh friend, she is making a SakuraxSasuke story in progress its 6 chapters so far.**

**Click le link to start reading; s/8480114/1/I-Love-You**

**Okay that's all**

**See ya next chapter!**


	9. Miku's Amnesia

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**"She's not in good condition..the doctor said that she might suffer amnesia.." **Luka explained, sadly.

No.. I don't believe you..

You're just joking right? Haha..

I looked at their teary eyes and I see no signed of joking.

No, don't tell me.

* * *

Since Len was okay, the doctor let him leave.

The nurse untied his bandaged.

Except for Miku, since she suffer amnesia.

She might leave a bit longer.

The doctor just told them a while ago, before letting Len leave.

All of them were sad.

Len was the most.

Why?

WELL, because she already confesses her feelings to him.

And she'll forget about all of it.

She won't remember her feelings towards him.

At least she forgot about how ridiculous he was when he wears those stupid girly costumes.

But maybe he can start over, a fresh start to make her fall in love with him again.

That's what he hopes.

He still wondered why she quickly changes her mind about Mikuo. Is it because he's evil now?

Well actually he isn't, Mikuo and Rin just got possessed by a demon/vampire creature.

Len just ignored that at the moment.

So, they went to Miku's room.

**-Miku's POV-**

Urgh..I feel terrible.

My eyes were wide awake and I stood up from the bed.

H-hmm.. where am i?

Hospital?

I rubbed my head and felt something rough, my head is bandaged.

I look around the room but no sign of people.

I sighed.

What happened?

I-i don't seem to remember anything?

What's my name again?

A few seconds then, someone knock at the door.

I wonder who that could be?

I stayed quiet because I don't know how to react.

And there goes the second knock.

I gathered the courage to say **"Come in.."**

And the door opened.

It revealed a bunch of people.

I flinched, because I was scared.

I just stayed quiet until they all come in and closed the door.

And then the blond-haired guy, came closer.

He was glaring at me like crazy.

I'm scared, huhuhu.. who is this guy?

**"W-who are you sir?" **

Their faces paled and their eyes were wide in shock.

Did I say something wrong?

The green-haired woman cried and hugged the pretty pinkette.

Seriously what's wrong with this people?

**"You really don't remember?" **the blondie said softly.

I just shook my head.

He sighed and look at the others then back at me.

**"How about them? Do you remember them? At least just one?" **He pointed at them.

I just shook my head again.

He sighed once again and look down.

And then look up again.

**"D-do you remember your name?" **he asked worriedly.

I stayed quiet for a moment and ponder.

**"I-is it Miki Hakume?" **

He giggled.

**"No silly, its Miku Hatsune. At least you remember your name….a bit."**

**"M-miku Hatsune…" **I mumbled.

Then I just realized I don't know their names or my relationship with them.

**"M-may I ask all of you your names and what's my relationship with you?" **

They all nodded.

**"My name is Meiko Sakine, I'm your cousin." **The brunette woman said.

**"My name is Luka Megurine, I'm also your cousin." **The pinkette said.

Wow, I got two beautiful cousins. I may call them as my big sisters.

**"And my name is Gumi Megurine, I'm your royal maid." **The greenette bowed.

M-m-maid? Am I from a rich family?

Wait, did she say Royal?

**"My name is Gakupo Kamui, I'm your royal servant"** The purple guy bowed.

S-s-servant? Okay maybe I am from a rich family.

**"I'm Kaito Shion, your boyfriend!"** The blue guy said in a cheerful tone.

I flinched. B-b-boyfriend?!

But I'm not the only one that flinched, the blond guy flinched also.

Then a smack came to Kaito's face, Meiko smacked him.

**"I-I-I mean I'm your far cousin.." **he exclaimed.

I giggled a bit. He's funny.

**"Last but not least, Len Kagamine also your cousin..." **The blondie blushed as he said that.

I find that is adorable.

They are all my cousins, I'm not surprised because I don't look similar to any of them.

Except for the royal maid and servant, I find that surprising.

**"D-do I have siblings?"**

They all looked at each other.

And one of them nodded. **"You have a big brother named Mikuo Hatsune. He's 2 years older than you"** Meiko said.

**"Oh, where is he?"**

They all looked at each other again.

**"We tell you when we got home." **Meiko exclaimed.

**"Okay.."** I am bit sad though my own brother isn't here.

**"Oh! And Len here, has a twin sister named Rin Kagamine." **Luka said.

**"Oh I see, that's interesting.." **I looked at Len, he seems to look away and blushing. **"Where is she?"**

Luka sighed. **"Same goes to your brother"**

**"Oh, okay.."** I look down and then look up again. **"Why am I here by the way?"**

**"You fell and broke your skull that damaged your brain, you got amnesia" **Meiko explained sighing.

**"H-H-HOW?"** I was really surprised, but that explained that I don't remember my name or them though.

**"We'll tell you on the way home. Speaking of home, you'll be okay to leave when the doctor is back from his other tasks. You might go home at night.."**

**"O-okay…Meiko-san.." **I smiled.

**-Meanwhile with Rin and Mikuo-**

**-Mikuo's POV-**

**"We will get him next time.."** Rin exclaimed.

**"When is next time? We will be so dead if we don't bring him to master in 3 days!" **I said a bit mad about they made Len return to normal.

**"Chillax~ We'll get him.." **She said sounded relax.

**"How can I relax? You know what master do when we don't bring him right on the deadline! Suicide!"**

**"I know, I know. But c'mon Mikuo, believe me. We WILL get him.."**

At least that sounded promosing.

**"What? You have a plan?"** I arched an eyebrow.

**"Ahmm~"** She nodded sarcasticly.

**"What? Really?! What's your plan?" **I almost couldn't believe it.

**"Meh, I'll tell you when I'm in the mood~"**

**"Urgh, FINE."** I continued driving.

End Chapter 9

* * *

**Pheww~ DONE.**

**I'm sorry that i didn't update on Friday instead.**

**I was so tired back then, i even take a nap.**

**It's really RARE for me to do so.**

**Okie reply time!**

**nekopyon = MEH YOUR SHO EVIL. (but im the one who write it lol) /tripleshot**

**DarkLight08 = Well it's not really THAT surprising. Cuz each chap, at least 1k words each. Sankyuu~**

**Visit (Y U NO HAVE NAME?) = Sorry i didn't grant your wish. Maybe at chapter 10 i'll make MikuLen kawaii moments 8 w 8. And ohmaiglob thanks for loving my fic T w T**

**Okie that's all~  
See you next chapter!**


End file.
